Truth Serum (aka The One Time Emma Got Mysteriously High)
by EmmaShalforever
Summary: Regina has to take care of a high sheriff. A possible way for them to get together, either before or after the curse is broken. One Shot


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and make no profit.

AN: Just a One Shot that popped into my mind. Look at it as a possible way for them to get together, either before or after the curse is broken.

* * *

Something is not right. She feels kind of light headed, like she's floating. And she's happy. And content. She hasn't felt that in a long time.

She glances over to the door of the diner as it opens and watches with rapt attention as Regina Mills walk in. _In slow motion._ She grins goofily and lets her head rest in her hands as she follows every move the woman makes as she struts over to the counter.

Her gaze falls to high heels that click pointedly with every step she makes and up along calves with defined muscles on display because of said heels. She marvels at the flexing muscles. Who knew that a woman pushing papers most of the day could be so fit? Her eyes roam higher, soaking in the tan flesh on display until they reach the tight pencil skirt. She takes a deep breath as the woman leans slightly on the counter so the fabric shapes around her ass. God, how she wishes she could just drop to her knees, hike up that skirt and bury her face between firm thighs while squeezing that glorious bottom.

"Miss Swan," Regina exclaims annoyed and Emma literally jumps in her seat.

"What?" she shrieks as she looks around quickly to see if anyone is paying attention to them and wondering how she could miss the woman walking over to her.

"You were staring. Is everything okay?"

"Oh yes, you're very fine," the blonde replies before her brain catches up to her mouth and she realizes what she said. "I mean, everything is fine."

Regina's face contorts slightly as she contemplates the seated woman, her lips pursing automatically. And she doesn't miss how the sheriff's eyes instantly move down to focus on them.

"Miss Swan, are you _high_?"

_Oh is that what this is? _

"High as a kite," Emma responds before she giggles and Regina's eyebrows shoot almost to her hairline. But then the blonde seems to register the conversation they're having.

_Oh fuck, shit, she's high. That's why she thought this feeling was familiar somehow. How did that happen?_

"Regina, I…I don't know how- I haven't taken anything-" Emma tries to explain, scowling at her inability to form whole sentences or finish a whole thought.

She notices how the other woman's eyes darken and her lips curl into a sneer as she bends slightly forward, probably intent on scolding the other woman.

Emma releases a sigh and a smile as she speaks before the brunette can start. "You always look so hot when you're angry." Regina straightens back up immediately, caught off guard by the statement and not really knowing how to respond to it.

"Follow me sheriff," she barks as she spins on her heel and starts walking towards the exit. When she casts a glance over her shoulder to make sure the blonde is following her, she almost stumbles at the way Emma is openly staring at her behind.

"Get in!" the mayor orders when they reach her Mercedes.

"I'd like to get into you," Emma replies with a grin as she fumbles somewhat with the door. Regina promptly ignores the other woman's words and walks around to the driver's side.

"Where are we going?" the blonde asks when Regina speeds off.

"To my house. You're in no position to drive or really do much of anything without being a risk to others."

"Ooh, are you gonna let me into your room," Emma asks as she wiggles her brows slightly, grinning when the brunette glances over at her with a less than impressed expression.

"You really should me more careful about the words coming out of your mouth sheriff," the mayor answers clipped.

"Why? Everyone knows we have some crazy sexual tension going on," the blonde pipes back immediately and Regina has to fight to keep her grip on the steering wheel so the car doesn't swerve.

"Excuse me?!"

"Yeah, you know. All the fighting and the heated stares and standing in each other's personal space. There's a fine line between love and hate and all that crap," Emma states proudly and the brunette has the sudden urge to squirm as the other woman has yet to take her eyes off her and is looking at her with a rather hungry gleam in her eyes.

"It's impolite to stare," Regina eventually replies as she glances over briefly to catch the sheriff smiling widely.

"Can you blame me? You're so pretty," the blonde states with a dreamy sigh that unnerves the other woman. The mayor thinks she much prefers brooding Emma over lovesick Emma. She doesn't really know how to respond to the latter.

"That's flattering dear, but it doesn't change the fact you're embarrassing yourself right now."

Emma clearly isn't happy with her reply because she turns back in her seat, crosses her arms, and pouts. The brunette figures she should enjoy the silence while she can, glancing over to the other woman every now and then to see her bottom lip still protruding as she sulks and stares out the window.

She fights the urge to sigh a she parks the car and watches the blonde quickly open the door, closing her eyes for a brief moment as she takes a deep breath to calm and prepare herself for whatever will come next. Before she can fully reach out her hand to her door though, it's opened and Emma bends forward so she can come to eye level with Regina.

"I don't understand why you have to be so damn hard headed all the time and fight with me about everything. Would it really kill you to admit that I'm right every once in a while?"

"Miss Swan, you're _high_ and keep spewing inappropriate sexual innuendos, of course I'm not going to admit you're right," Regina replies with annoyance as she reaches out her hand and pushes the other woman backwards by her chest so she can get out of the car.

_Really, it's like dealing with a kid_.

"You know you don't have to get all aggressive to find an excuse to touch my boobs. All you have to do is ask," the blonde says with a smirk and the mayor scowls at her.

"Follow me."

"Gladly," Emma replies as she starts trotting after the brunette.

"And stop staring at my ass," the brunette comments without turning to look, already knowing without a doubt that's what the high sheriff is doing. Emma just grins to herself.

"You need to sleep this off before Henry sees you," Regina tells the blonde as she motions for the woman to follow her upstairs after watching her almost fall over trying to get off her boots.

"But I'm not tired," Emma starts to whine before she realizes walking up the stairs behind the mayor leaves her within perfect viewing height of her bottom. Without really thinking it through, she raises her hand to touch the tempting curves, only to have her hand slapped away as hard eyes scold her.

She has enough sense in her to at least look chastised even if she's not particularly feeling so.

Emma stops following the other woman when they reach the closed door she's pretty sure leads to Regina's bedroom.

"What now Miss Swan?" the brunette asks with exasperation as she turns around when she realizes she's not being pursued anymore.

"I've always wanted to see your room," the sheriff replies as she suddenly gets a mischievous glint in her eyes and hurry over to the door before Regina can protest.

The mayor can't even be bothered to be annoyed as the other woman disappears inside the room, instead just rolling her eyes and calmly following her inside. She finds Emma turning this way and that as she takes in the room before their eyes lock and the blonde grins wide.

"It's very you," she states and the mayor simply raises her brows slightly in amusement.

"I bet you have the softest bed with the most expensive bed linens."

And Regina knows what's going to happen next as the sheriff's eyes zero in on said furniture. With a grin, the blonde turns her back to the bed and lets herself drop backwards, laughing as she bounces slightly.

"Really Miss Swan, do try to act your age," she exclaims as she moves closer and tugs at her duvet, trying her best to hide her humored smile as the sheriff wriggles around on the bed so she can crawl under the covers when the brunette eventually manages to free it from its confines.

"Join me," Emma demands sultrily, reaching out for the other woman and pouting when she slithers just out of her reach.

"Unfortunately I don't have time to take a nap with you in the middle of the day. Especially not since our sheriff has gone and managed to get herself high," Regina quips as she straightens and runs her hand down her skirt to remove any wrinkles.

"I wasn't planning on sleeping," the blonde shoots back undeterred, her voice low and smooth, full of promise.

"How about I make you a deal?" the mayor offers, watching the interest spark immediately in the other woman. "If you go to sleep and don't die of embarrassment when you crash and realize what an ass you've made of yourself, I'll let you take me on a date."

"A date?" Emma exclaims, pouting again. Clearly she had been hoping for something a little steamier than that.

"Yes, if you manage to actually look me in the eye when you come down from your high," Regina replies with a smirk. Oh the joy she'll have when the blonde fully realizes the things she's said and how much fun the brunette will have teasing her about it.

"Fine, but only if you let me tell you a secret," Emma says as she beckons the other woman closer. Against her better judgment not to do so, the mayor moves closer and leans down towards the sheriff.

"You have an amazing ass," the blonde states smugly before she surges upwards and kisses Regina quickly. When the brunette rears back in surprise and half-hearted offence, Emma lets herself fall back in the bed with a giggle.

"I'm going back to work. I'll call you before I pick up Henry," the mayor states when she manages to compose herself, before turning and sashaying out of her own room. And who can blame her if she adds a little extra sway in her hips as she does so, knowing green eyes are following her every move hungrily?


End file.
